


A safe place

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Related, Coda, Episode: s14e10 Nihilism, Friendship/Love, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: Dean's trapped in his own mind in a loop where he has everything he's ever wanted: a bar of his own, occasional Supernatural action, and Cass.





	A safe place

Castiel connected the antique Men of Letters’ device to Michael’s head.

“Okay, in theory, I should be connected to Dean’s mind,” Sam explained. “Cass, you should be able to hitch a ride with me”. 

Castiel sat next to Sam. Michael chuckled.

“Oh, Cass, I believe in you,” he said.

“What should I do?” Jack asked, looking between both sides of the table.

“Pray,” Castiel answered.

“And make sure no one kills us,” Sam added.

“Because I made a deal with the void,” Castiel confesses.

Dean’s face isn’t expressionless, but it doesn’t show Castiel what’s going through his mind, either.

“What kind of deal?” Dean asks, roughly.

“One in which it comes back for me when I allow myself to be happy. That’s how I managed to get Jack’s soul out of Heaven”.

Sam was thoughtful.

“Dean thrives on trauma. I mean he’s had to his whole life, right? It keeps him alert, it keeps him ready, but if I wanted to distract Dean, I-I’d give him something he’s never had before”.

Castiel nodded slightly.

“Contentment”.

“Exactly”.

“So maybe, instead of looking through his bad memories, maybe let’s go through his good memories”.

From the palm of Castiel’s hand, the white light emanated again. 

“There,” Sam said. Castiel paused, focused on the memory. “Yes, definitely, this has never happened. Let’s go there”.

Dean cups Castiel’s face.

“What does that mean? That we get to make it real?”

Castiel kisses his forehead. Dean feels his grace lighting up every corner of his soul.

“No,” Castiel answers. He looks as disappointed as he actually is. “But I want to say yes. Very much”.

“Then why?” Dean asks.

Castiel takes in a deep breath, then sights. 

“Finally, you’re here!” Dean cheered from behind a bar. “For my brother, a light beer and for my lover, whiskey on the rocks”.

Sam looked around in confusion.

“My lover?” Castiel repeated in a whisper.

“What is going on here, Dean?” Sam asked.

“What do you mean?” Dean asked back.

He walked to them, hugged Sam, then kissed Castiel on the lips. Dean did it as something natural, but Castiel, taken off guard, couldn’t respond properly.

Sam raised his eyebrows.

“None of this is real, Dean,” he said. “This bar, this—” he pointed between Castiel and Dean. “You need to run. From Michael”. 

“I’ll get you your drinks,” Dean said. “The hunt evidently got to you”. 

Out of thin air, a couple of vampires were attacking the place and Dean was cutting their heads off.

“Finally, you’re here!” Dean cheered from behind the bar. “For my brother, a light beer and for my lover, whiskey on the rocks”.

“Do you really think there’s no way out of this?” Castiel asks. “We’ve always found a way”.

“I’m gonna die anyway, Cass”, Dean answers. “It’s written. So I’d rather do something useful with my death”.

Castiel nods.

“Hey, Dean, and about the loop you were stuck in—”

There’s no point in denying anything. They’d been in Dean’s mind, where all they knew were his greatest longings.

“It’s fine, Cass, I’m good with pretending it never happened”.

Dean turns his back to Castiel. He wants to be left alone.

Castiel grabs his shoulder.

“It would’ve been my safe, happy place too. Being with you”.

“Okay, Dean, listen to me,” Sam insisted, getting desperate. “This bar is  _ not  _ real. You and Cass, you’re just friends. Michael is possessing you! You have to remember that!” 

“Michael?” Dean asked.

“Yes!”

“Michael’s in the Cage”.

Castiel continued to explain Dean what was really going on and then a bright idea went to Sam’s head.

“Poughkeepsie”.

“What’d you say?”

Sam repeated the unique word.  It made Dean remember. Sometimes, he hated the life he’d chosen to live.

“Well’ it’s the funniest thing,” Billy says, “but they’ve all been rewritten. They all end the same way now—with the archangel Michael escaping your mind and using you as your vessel to burn down this world”.

Dean clenches his jaw. 

“All of them?”

“All of them. Except one,” she says, handing him the notebook.

He opens it and reads through it.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Dean asks.

“That’s up to you,” Billy answers.

She’s gone before he gets to say anything else, but he’s left with the notebook and a lot to process.

“You’re stalling,” Castiel said, as the realization hit him.

“Am I?” Michael asked.

“Why don’t you snap your fingers and nuke us all then?” Dean asked.

“Because he can’t,” Castiel said. “In here, we’re all mental projections. In here, we’re all the same”. 

“So in here,” Sam continued, “you’re all talk”.

“You think I need my powers?” Michael asked. “I destroy worlds and I’d crush you with my bare hands”.

“Prove it,” Dean challenged.

And after a heavy fight —and Dean accepting that maybe he cannot kick Michael out without committing suicide—, Michael ended up locked in Dean’s head, only contained by his will.

Dean really hopes he can hold on.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to cut Pamela off Dean’s dream to simplify things. I do like here a lot, though, and I loved her being on Dean’s canon fantasy.
> 
> This is the first time I do something this 'complex' in a fanfic narrative. I hope it didn't suck :D.
> 
> Please leave kudos and kind words, they keep me motivated and happy ♥  
> xx, Marian (marian-elisa on tumblr).


End file.
